


The Siren and the Insomniac: The House in Maine

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: All 35 Chapters, Beach House, F/M, Fluff, Insomniac, Loki - Freeform, One-Shot, Raidne - Freeform, Read The Siren and the Insomniac First!, Siren, The Siren and the Insomniac, maine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki proposes to Raidne on the beach in Maine, they rent a house to celebrate...and Raidne falls in love with it.</p><p>Please read The Siren and the Insomniac first! I promise, I will upload the rest of the chapters as soon as I possibly can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren and the Insomniac: The House in Maine

The house sat on its own, far enough away from the others to offer them some privacy, but still close to all of the excitement of the nearby boardwalk. It was a grey brick structure with five large bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a balcony overlooking the ocean. The front door even had steps leading straight down to the white sand. 

 

"What do you think, love?" Loki whispered, softly stroking Raidne's shoulder. 

She shivered at his touch, realizing not for the first time that night that he was hers forevermore. They were  _engaged_. She could hardly believe her luck. 

 

"It's...amazing. Loki, how did you even manage to secure a house for us on such short notice, much less something so nice? I mean, this is incredible!"

 

Loki was pleased with himself for making his princess so happy. He knew that if he could see her smile like that every day, he would be content; something he never thought he would be. 

"I may have influenced a few people," he grinned mischievously. Raidne knew that look; he had flirted with some poor unsuspecting woman, and she had folded like a road map. 

 

"That poor girl," she shook her head sadly, "she didn't even know what hit her." 

"Ehehehe...I did it all for you, my love. Let's go inside, and I'll show you the rest of the place. There is a very spacious bed upstairs that I think we should muss right away. It is far too pristine for my liking," he winked, pulling her into his side. 

 

They walked up the many steps leading to the front door, Raidne leaning into Loki's strong embrace; her excitement increasing with each step they took. When Loki unlocked the door, she gasped; the entire bottom floor was all fully furnished. Directly in front of them was a huge living area complete with a grey stone fireplace, a fluffy cream colored couch that was perfect for cuddling, and several armchairs. In the far right corner of the room sat a beautiful baby grand piano. Raidne wondered idly if Loki somehow knew she liked to play. 

The back door was glass, and it was surrounded by a massive picture window that looked out over a private deck attached to the rear of the house. Raidne could only imagine the interesting things they could do out there where no one could see them. 

 

"Loki, I-- How long can we stay?" Her voice was filled with wonder as she took in the room and its contents. She hoped they could spend at least a few weeks there. As much as she enjoyed staying at his house, she had always wanted to see the ocean, and this was so perfect, she didn't want it to end quickly. 

"As long as we want, darling. We have nowhere to be at the moment. Come, let's see the rest."

 

Loki led her into the kitchen, which was attached to a spacious dining area. The kitchen had enough counter space to prepare food for a family of at least ten, and was even equipped with an island-type stove in the center with space to hang pots and pans over top. The dining area had a large table and chairs, and the entire area had all hardwood floors. At the back of the room, Raidne spotted a bay window with a fluffy cushion seat that would be perfect for mid-morning coffee. 

 

"This is absolutely beautiful... I wish we could stay here forever. I mean, I love your house, but it is rather small if we ever decided to have, um..." 

Raidne didn't finish. She was afraid Loki wouldn't want to discuss having a family, so she let that thought trail off.

She had spent countless hours daydreaming about hers and Loki's children. She imagined they would have his beautiful raven hair and green eyes, and she hoped they would have some of both of their abilities. The thought of Loki holding a tiny raven haired baby was so wonderful it almost made her cry. 

"I know, darling. This  _would_ be the perfect home for a family. There's plenty of room," Loki smiled. "Would you like to see the bedrooms?" 

Raidne grasped his arm, stopping him before he could walk away. "You want that? A family?"

 

She couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. They had never really talked about it before, and although Raidne had always wanted children, she wanted Loki more. So, she had been more than willing to make a sacrifice if he only wanted it to be the two of them. 

"Of course I do, my love. You will be an amazing mother for our children. I only hope I can be a good father. We both know I didn't exactly have a good role model to follow. Is that what you want? Children? You do know they will probably have some Jotun blood..." Loki trailed off, sounding slightly melancholy. 

 

Raidne attacked him with a hug that was so intense, they both toppled into the kitchen island.

"Oh, Loki! I will be proud to carry your beautiful Jotun babies. I was so afraid you wouldn't want children...but I love you so much, it didn't matter. Remember, they'll be part Siren too. Maybe we will get lucky and they will be able to sing themselves to sleep," she giggled happily. 

 

Once again, Loki was struck by the power of her joy; he felt as if making her smile was his one true mission in life. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply and lifting her into his arms. 

"I love you so much, my beautiful Siren queen. It would be a crime if we didn't bring your offspring into the world, you lovely, amazing woman.  Now, allow me to escort you through the rest of the house. You're going to love it."

 

 

 

The four guest rooms were just as beautiful as the rest of the house; sparsely decorated in grays and whites with windows that overlooked the beach. Anyone who stayed in those rooms could open the window at night and let the sea breeze inside along with the thick scent of the ocean water.

Though there were three bathrooms in the house, each bedroom had its own sink and vanity, which made Raidne want the house even more. She could only imagine how nice it would be to have such conveniences in her own home. 

 

At last, Loki led her into the master bedroom, and Raidne could immediately see why he had saved it for last. The first thing she noticed was the king sized four poster bed sitting diagonally in the center of the spacious room. She blushed, looking up at him, and he winked.

"We couldn't live without that, now could we, darling?" Raidne bit her lip and tried her best to focus on surveying the rest of the room. 

 

There were two french doors covered by long gauzy white curtains, and Raidne couldn't see what was behind them. She walked across the dark hardwood floor to find out, and Loki smiled knowingly at her. When she opened the doors, she gasped.

The doors led to the outside balcony that overlooked the ocean, and Loki had set up a quaint, but very romantic space out there for the two of them. There was a small tea table with two chairs, a blanket for star-gazing, a few candles, and even a small telescope. 

 

"Oh my God, Loki! I can't believe you did this! Can we come out here tonight?" She wrapped her arms around his waist; the tears in her eyes letting him know how special his gesture was to her. 

 

Loki held her at arms length, taking her hands in his.

"Actually, darling...there is something I need to talk to you about." His eyes were so serious, it frightened her for a moment.

"O-okay. I'm listening." 

 

Loki took a deep breath; nervous for what he was about to tell her.

"We can come out here  _every_ night if you like. The house is ours. I bought it...I know I should have talked to you first, and I'm sorry, but when I saw it, and I saw how perfect it was, I couldn't let it go. There were three other people who wanted it. I just knew it would be perfect for us...and our future children... and--"

He was talking quickly; nervously trying to explain himself so she wouldn't be angry, but Raidne stopped him by throwing her arms around him and kissing him like tomorrow would never come.

 

"You are  _amazing_ _!_ I love it, darling! I can't believe you  _bought it!_ " Raidne was jumping up and down, still holding his hands. 

"God, Loki, I love you so much. Even if we were still running...even if we had to be on the run from the Avengers for the rest of our lives, I would still choose you."

 

"Thank the Norns...I was so afraid you would be upset that I hadn't consulted you first. I love you too, my dearest...more than you'll ever know."

"Now, would you like to start working on filling this house with babies?" He gave her a wicked grin and lifted her into his arms. 

 

Raidne eyed the four poster mischievously. "Oh, yes. The question is, who's getting tied up this time?" 


End file.
